Orientation
Orientation is the 1st episode in the Nebula High Series. It is set in September 2017. Plot Carhenia's Debut The episode opens with Carhenia Pierce arriving at Nebula High with her Step Father, David, and Esmeralda, her step sister. When David welcomes Carhenia and Esmeralda, Carhenia shows absolute disinterest. Responding to Carhenia's sarcasm and disinterest, her father mentions how much Carhenia's mother loves her and how attending Nebula High could change her attitude. Carhenia provoked, mentioned they are her "step" father and "step" sister and openly informed her disbelief towards attending the school. Esmeralda, begs Carhenia to be a little more happier towards it, for she wants to improve her relationship with her and help her with school. David, then offers to drop them to their dorms, but Carhenia refuses. David forces her to accept his offer. After arriving at the dorms, Esmeralda told her that she will wait for Carhenia in the canteen after she meets her friend (name not recognized, please review through). David then shows her dorm and provides her information about her roommate, who revealed to be Darla Sherman. As mentioned by her father, she is a top ranking student (A junior). Darla's roommate left due to medical reasons, so Carhenia filled her place. Upon meeting with David and Carhenia, Darla shows her enthusiasm to be Carhenia's best friend. Then David again praises the merits of Darla, she being a top ranking student and about her manners. David asks Carhenia to have Darla as her role model. Then Carhenia politely (with sarcasm) asks David to leave, which reminds David that he has an engagement in his office. David reminds Carhenia, she can find him in the office if needed and about attending the orientation with Esmeralda waiting for her. After David leaves, Darla starts a conversation with Carhenia. She tells Carhenia she isn't the student "her daddy" said, but her sister sure does. Carhenia then tells how being stuck up with a "weirdo" like Esmeralda for two years would be and Darla consoles her assuring she is the complete opposite of Esmeralda. Darla then asks Carhenia about her experience so far at the school to be responded sarcastically that she just got there. Darla then told she "liked her tongue" and offered to help her decorate her half of the dorm which she agreed to. After decorating the dorm, Darla offered Carhenia to direct her to the Cafeteria for orientation and some "secret spots". After arriving to the Cafeteria, Darla mentioned that there were a lot of freshmen this here and they were "cute". Carhenia responded sarcastically towards her comment. Darla responds to her equally mentioning that she's one of them. Carhenia denied it and told her that she missed school for a year and got held back. She also mentioned, that she used to secretly sneak out of the house at night and Dave (David) recommended her mother that she can attend Nebula high. Then Darla left, leaving Carhenia alone. Then Esmeralda spots Carhenia and waves at her. But Carhenia ignores her. Nimoy's Debut This starts off with a butler called James, offering to carry his master's luggage. But Nimoy politely refuses. Then, a representative of the Nebula High Student Council welcomes him. After Nimoy thanking him, he offers to show Nimoy around the campus, which he again refuses. The representative leaves and Nimoy's butler asked Nimoy that he could do something for him but again refuses. Then Nimoy pays his butler and hurries off. On the way to his dorms, he met Artie who introduces himself as his roommate. Appearances (In Order of Appearance) * Carhenia Pierce(Debut) * David Everton (Debut) * Esmeralda Everton (Debut) * Darla (Debut) * Chauffeur (Debut) * Nimoy Love (Debut) * Louis (Debut) * Artie (Debut) * Akii (Debut) * Caroselle (Debut) * Teacher (Debut) * Linni (Mentioned) * Alys (Mentioned) * Kennedy (Debut) Notes & trivia * Carhenia's mother re-married (not her father) and Video * Carhenia did not change her surname as her father is still alive with Carhenia * It proves as David's surname is Everton and FAQ with Carhenia * Carhenia is held back a year Source:Video * Carhenia was sent to Nebula high on the recommendation of her father Source:Video * Carhenia used to sneak out of the house at night before she came to Nebula high Source:Video Quotes "I like your tongue" -(Darla to Carhenia) Gallery | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}